Dreamworks Guardians
by Pricat
Summary: Pitch has returned to spread fear but the Guardians aren't lane as some unlikely Guardians are ready to protect fans from the Nigjtmare King and his Fearlings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've had this idea in my head since Summer after reading the story Merida Comes where she and the other Disney charcaters are muses protecting people from darkness and that made me imagine some of the Dreamworks gang protecting fans but thought it wouldn't work.**

**But then this week the idea came back to me since I was excited to see Rise of the Guardians and something my best friend said on Tumblr about Dreamworks helping her through life and that helped, plus after seeing Rise of the Guardians, I really wanted to write it, but they're protecting fans from Pitch and his Fearlings.**

**I hope you guys like, as this story is kind of personal to me.**

* * *

It was night as a light green skinned male entered the bedroom of a sleeping girl seeing Fearlings enter, using his roar to scare them as a dark blue skinned ogre female in silver armour appeared, using her powers to scare the Fearlings up.

"Is she okay, since Pitch scared her a little Ogre Child?" he asked her seeing her stroke the girl's long tendril like dark brownish hair, as her friend was a Dreamworks Guardian as he and the others protected fans from Pitch.

"I just dream tapped but our scaring off the Fearlings helped, as she calmed down and her imagination's overloading.

You know she could help us since her imagination and sweetness can help." she told him.

"I'm not letting my little ogre get hurt because of Pitch, as she's like a sister to me like you are." he told her hearing the girl woke up smiling and hugging him.

\"You okay?" she asked as he nodded in reply.

He knew that some of his fellow Dreamworks Guardians had emotional attachments to some of their fans who they protected from Pitch.

"I gotta go soon because I have to protect others from Pitch who love me like you do but I'll be back, I promise." he said seeing strands of dream sand enter knowing it was Sandy's work but saw her asleep tucking her in.

He then left but hoped the others were doing a good job.

He had been the first Dreamworks Guardian and had been relucnant but after seeing what Pitch could do, he agreed after North and the other Guardians had told him.

As long as fans believed, they would protect them.

He then left the house but would return later as his little ogre let him sleep there but knew she'd be okay.

He then joined his friends hearing laughter seeing both Jack Frost and Snowgre his cousin causing mischief as it was December meaning Christmas was coming, hearing agitated roars seeing an Night Fury land with a young Viking on his back making the ogre male smile.

"Wow you guys took care of a lot of Fearlings huh, since this is your area, Big Green." he said making Shrek glare knowing that nickname was Snowgre's doing.

"Only a few people can call me that but blame Snowg, as he and a friend I know invented that nickname." he told him.

They sensed that their work wasn't done yet because Fearlings had been spotted in another area but they were going there, seeing Fearlings and Pitch scaring a girl that Ogre Child knew as her Queen's friend using her Encanta Ogreix to fry them.

"Use the dreamsand on her Sandy so it can destroy the fear Pitch caused in her, but Pitch is still out there guys." she said seeing dreamsand over the girl but saw an image of an unicorn making her smile knowing she'd be okay as she knew her Queen would hear about this either from Shrek or her friend at art class.


	2. Becoming A Guardian

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope people enjoy especially Dreamworks fans.**

**The Dreamworks Guardians get help from some of their fans especially when one of them stands up to a Fearling.**

* * *

Pitch was annoyed that some of the Dreamworks Guardians had ruined his chance to spread fear but growled swearing to do so tonight seeing some of them watching over their precious fans, but he smirked finding Shrek asleep in a fan's room getting an idea creating a Fearling as it entered the room.

It then sprinkled nightmare sand on the Dreamworks Guardian leaving before he woke up or his fellow Guartdians destroyed the Fearling.

"Perfect my little Fearling as that'll teach him not to mess with me!" the Nightmare King said leaving.

He left seeing Carley return from the art program but wondered what was going on entering her bedroom seeing her best ogre friend tossing and turning, making her sense something was wrong seeing a Fearling there as her eyes widened making her growl in anger, seeing Ogre Child join her.

"Pitch must've sent him to scare Shrek-kun, after we took care of one that was bugging Heather but maybe you can help Your Highness." she told her.

The dark brown haired girl knew standing up to a Fearling weakened them knowing what to do, as the Fearling lunged at her but she punched it as magic swirled around her, seeing a crescent moon mark appear on her head but was transforming, but Ogre Child's dark eyes widened in awe.

Her friend was hovering on teal green butterfly like fairy wings, but wore a teal kimono and had long teal hair as she destroyed the Fearling turning it into dream sand, sprinkling it over her friend.

Suddenly she changed back into her normal appearance which irked her seeing Shrek's eyes flutter open wondering what had happened.

"Your little ogre became a half Dreamworks Guardian Shrek-kun, but you should've seen her as she was awesome." she told him seeing the girl hug him.

"Wow, so I get to help you guys?" Carley asked as Shrek nodded seeing her excited as her wings appeared making their eyes widen in awe.

"We need to go show the others okay?" Shrek said using a snowglobe that revealed Tooth's palace in Asia making her excited.

"Let's go okay?" Shrek said as they went through appearing in the palace but Carley was too excited.

Ogre Child knew this was better than her being shy, seeing her squee and becoming her Guardian form making North and the other Dreamworks Guardians in awe.

"She's your little friend right cuz?" Snowgre asked Shrek seeing Carley get excited hugging Bunnymund but Tooth laughed at this because it was cute.

* * *

Later that night she was asleep in her room but dreaming sweetly about everything that had happened today and excited to be a Guardian and protect her fellow fans from Ogre Child smiled watching over her before joining her fellow Guardians in nightly patrol


End file.
